Before
by Killer-Chan
Summary: As Holly Micheal's, survivor and the last of the race of The Kingdom of Man. She faces the apocalyptic world she thought she once knew, surrounded by demons, angels and of course, Death... DeathXOC
1. Prologue

"Why me?" I stuttered as I cover my face with my hands. Nothing but under anguish fills my heart, shaking my head. "Why me, Crowfather?"

I turn my head and faced the elderly spirit as he sighs; he stands next to me and replies. "Who knows child. But in the name of the Creator and the Prince of Darkness… this is the most cruel thing for you to bear alone."

His old hand touches my shoulder in reassurance, "But, with all your trial's and trivial, you are probably the most strongest human I will ever get to meet." And with a smile, he beckons me to sit as I gave a loud sigh and laugh. "Thank you."

"What should I tell him, Crowfather?" I began laughing ironically to myself. Slumping myself on a stone bench, resting my head on my hand. "It's too crazy to even say it out loud! What-can I say? What should be the first thing that comes out my mouth?"

"_The truth_. As agonising and painful as it is, it will be most rewarding for yourself daughter of man."

I sat there; my mind racing with ways to tell him, the moments in time I shared with him and everything I have gone through up to this point, now it comes crushing down because of-

"Rest your mind child." Crowfather said gently, I stared up at the old man as he smiles. "Think back. Calm yourself. Look through the chapters in your mind." He says wisely, "Then you will have your words."

I watch him goes as he leave me alone, I swivelled around and take a look around the scenery around me. Taking a deep breath and…

As Crowfather said, I simply looked through the chapters of my story….

And in them, I will find my answers.

As I remember in the beginning,

It all started with a _dream._


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams and Reality

"_Oh damn… "_ I thought to myself as my eyes open to the black space again.

Soon things become into perspective, the black space began to be filled with various of stars and different planets, some that were never were shown on Earth's consultation.

"_Same silly space dream again… I wonder if I can transform into She-Ra again? Or will I become a member of the ThunderCats this time?" _I say out loud, as I float on my back through the space. Seeing the various planets, just then as I bend my neck back slightly, I see, what it looked northern lights, shining beautifully in space. I stared awed, that this was VERY different in my space dream. "So pretty…"

The northern lights came towards me, enwrapping my body , as my fingers phased through them as I tried to touch them, soon, gravity seemed to take toile and the northern lights pulled me downwards, I screamed as I was being pulled down further and further, passing many planets, I came across my own little planet: Earth.

Dragging down onto the skies, floating around, my scream ended as I looked around, the light floated around me pulling me again towards somewhere else.

As it felt like forever where it was dragging me, I come across, a earthly city in the sky, mountain's floating in the sky, on these earthly rocks were surrounded by tall white buildings and gardens. I gazed at the wondrous city, gently floating with the clouds, but everything had to end soon, as the northern lights pulled me further down and down, till I was passed the city of New York and straight towards the grounds, my body became transparent, I slightly screamed and yelped as I passed the layer's of gravel and rocks, until a smell of sulphur and ash hit my nose. The shock enabled me as I came across a jiggered land of black rocks and spires, the sky was black, it began raining small meteors.

"_Holy crap…"_ I muttered, _"Why am I dreaming about heaven and hell!" _I screamed loudly as my voice echoed through the planes, it was first assumption of the places in my dream I was seeing, but it made sense in a weird wa. As more and more of the hell I was seeing, The northern lights dragged me across he planes as I began to see castles and many creators, rivers of blood, it frightened the hell out of me. _"Wow… no pun intended…"_ I thought, as I laughed weakly to myself. Soon, my body was now like a doll, it didn't matter even in my own dream, the northern lights pulled my body up again, leaving the hellish world behind and bringing me back to Earth…

When the northern lights brought me to earth, feeling my bare feet onto the gravel of the road, I watch as the northern lights left my body and floated somewhere else. AS I watched it go, my head turns back to my city…

But this wasn't my city….

"_What… happened to New York?"_ I gasped, as everything looked barren, destroyed and abounded, nothing but sand and dust. I shuddered at the sight of the land, cars were destroyed and left scattered across the roads, buildings were either gone from they once stood or were half destroyed from the process of the unknown destruction. I know this was a dream… but somehow it was slowly turning into a nightmare…

"**Come back**…" echoed two voices, intertwine one another, one male and one female.I snapped my head in different directions, wanting to know where the voice was coming from. "W-Who said that?"

"_**You have to come back…" **_the voice said again, sounding closer than it was before.

"Go back where?"

"_**If you can't come back… you must go back…."**_

I roared in frustration, _"What are you talking about? JUST tell me!"_ and then, I couldn't move. I was frozen stiff, I tried, my body was shaking to try and move. Somehow the destroyed New York image began to crack, until it burst like glass, fading away like dust, as I was back to the black void once more.

My skin began to crawl as I saw two pale hands began to touch my shoulder, I watched in horror, not knowing these hands, running down gently to take my hand each to hold onto.

"_**Were sorry…" **_

The shock made me gasp and as my eyes, began searching my room frantically. Calming myself, I was safe, hearing the sounds of cars and sirens passing by outside my window. I sighed with relief and wiped my brow with the back of my hand. Starring outside the window, the beautiful evening sky, with mixtures of colours that made me sigh, it wouldn't be long till night. There was nothing better than a sunset.

Hearing the door opening, I smile "Hey Darren,"

"Evening beautiful!" Darren said as he walked in, carrying food shopping in his arm. Smiling and placing himself next to me and gave me a small peck on my lips "You feeling better?"

"Yeah… kinda. Just really sweaty, the headache is still there." I said waking up, could still feel the tiredness overwhelming me.

Darren placed his hand on my forehead and hummed in concern. "That and the same dream's with a twist," I added.

"You mean, your trippy space dreams?" Darren replied, placing the food shopping down. "Wait, let me guess," he says jokily "Lion-O was your father and Cheetara is actually your evil twin sister?"

I laughed as Darren did as well, "Um no," chuckling as I hummed in my giggles "Actually, I was dragged around by a northern light showing me heaven and hell, then a destroyed New York, and then I heard these voices and well, I woke up." With explaining not too much of the dream Maybe I didn't want to remember it at all. Darren stared at me, blinking, "That's… different." He replied. "Well, I thought I would make chicken katsu curry for my poorly girlfriend."

My stomach gurgled as squeed into Darren's arms, hugging him, he knew my favourite foods and that made him a keeper. "Oh pretty please!"

As I took a shower and new pyjamas later, I went into the kitchen. Watching Darren quietly as he whistle and began to finish and preparing onto the plates. I stared at him, leaning on the kitchen wall quietly, mesmerized by my boyfriend. I feel very lucky to have him.

He is very handsome, his dark tanned skin, his green eyes, (Half Spanish and Irish) not to mention, his medium wavy hair was gorgeous and I enjoyed stretching my fingers into his hair as he tied it up, he was well toned and muscular in his arms. He was fun to be with and had the nicest smile I have ever seen.

Yep, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world with him. I don't consider myself the high levels of appearance ie: Beautiful, but Darren call's me that, I was at least 5'5, slim built, also I had messy, short pixie lot hair that my bangs went everywhere, which two of my longer bangs draped down towards my jaw line, my eyes are dark blue and my skin seemed to never like the sun, since I was pale, luckily I wasn't matching any ghosts anytime soon.

As my train of thought left me, Darren turns and holds two plates. "C'mon Holly, I know I'm sexy" he says as he sways his hips side to side, he noticed I was starring so much, making me giggle. I replied smirking "And I know it!"

Later that evening, we ate, chatted, watched TV and simply enjoyed each other's company, now I was finally better. As the evening progressed, we decided to go to bed.

"Darren…" I purred as he slipped into the covers, cuddling me sweetly, my fingers traced up and down his arm, he squeezed me tight and said "It's nice to have an evening with you Holly, with all the shifts I had to in work and you being sick for 4 days…"

"Yeah…" I sighed; I placed a kiss on his lips tenderly. "Thank you for the meal, you're wonderful as always." My hands stroked through his hair, I watch him close his eyes as he I see him enjoying my touches.

Darren smiled and stroked my face, starring deeply into my eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, soon after, our lips met, making the mood just right, his hands snaked towards my waist and the other at the back of my head, stroking the ends of my hair. I shudder, knowing that I was getting turned on by just his touches, making me moan, we took and breath and stared at eachother's eyes 'Holly…" I hear him whisper, as he brought hand to cup my face, with that another kiss was shared, much more passionate, "Mmm Darren…" I moaned as his kisses trailed down towards my neck, sucking on my neck lightly, leaving small nibbles and his tongue twirled up and down, making my body shiver from the tip of my spine. Darren shifted to move on top of me, planting more kisses on my neck and trailing to my collar bone, feeling his lips gone, I whimper, soon our shirts were gone, our chests touched as we continued to kiss passionately again.

"Can we please make love now?" I pleaded as Darren gave a smirk, he planted another peck on my lips. "Of course, beautiful."

And the rest, well, I will leave it to your imagination, but that evening was perfect in many ways…

The morning sun woke me up, I weakly got out of bed. Dazed and mumbled 'Well that's a first, no space dreams." And with that and a quick stretch, I walked nakedly to the shower. Afterwards, I put on my dark grey skinny jeans, wearing my dark brown ankle boots and my favourite dark red tank top. Placing on my tribal armbands and my black lace necklace with my owl pendant. Looking at the mirror and drying my hair, I was now ready for the day.

I whistled as I walked into the kitchen, Darren still in his batman boxers and monster slippers, I gave a playful whistle as he turned around looking sleepy. He blinked and grin "How are you always ready first thing in the morning?"

"Because Darren, I don't want to waste the day and I have been trapped in the apartment for 4 days, I'm going mad!" I whined as I walked over to Darren to give him a morning kiss.

"That's fair enough. If your going out for some fresh air, could you do me a small favour and get some milk please? I forgot it last night…." Darren asked as he gave me a small cuddle and nuzzled me.

"Yes of course love, and for a thank you for last night," I said seductively as I ran my hands over his back with my fingers, feeling Darren shudder "I'll buy you some cinabon's for you." Darren gives a goofy smile and gives me a shower of small kisses on my cheeks.

"You're the best!" Darren cried out happily as he gave me another hug. "Of course, I'm the best!" I replied laughing, leaving his arms and collecting some change and shoving it in my pocket, grabbing my keys and my small tribal back pack, I opened the front door.

"See you soon Darren, I love you."

"Love you too beautiful."

Shutting the door before me and leaving the apartment, taking one last look and my wonderful boyfriend in his batman boxers and his monster slippers, with his laid back stance and happy smile. Because I have never knew… or would to have expect what was going to happen that coming afternoon…

That I would never see Darren again… and my former life will be taken away from me….


	3. Chapter 2: Reality and Arrival

Okay, before I want you to read this chapter. I gotta explain something. The reason I don't throw my character 'Holly' in the Darksiders world straight away because well, I wanted to show the life she did had before going to the next, I guess I do want to make it a tragedy, but I love a good horror and romance theme for my own good. That and it's a good plot point and starting point for my character to have character development and has a curious backstory and life.

Okay, gonna stop rambabling and let you all read with your hearts content, enjoy!

'/'

Skipping down the stairs in the complex building, feeling the change and keys jangle in my pocket, I say a quick hello to the mailman and skip out to the busy streets of New York.

Crossing the long road ad over to the store, I picked up the much needed milk and gave a grin the woman behind the counter. "Missed me, lovely?' I cooed, the woman gasped, putting down her phone.

"Oh my god, Holly! Back from the dead are you girl?" she laughs as she reaches over the counter and gives me a hug. I let her go and laugh "Yeah I'm all better now. Sorry, I couldn't come out for your birthday Jess…" I say weakly.

She waves at me "Pish Posh darling, I'm glad you're all better! Besides, now you can buy me all the drinks I want now that your germ free and all that." Jess grins cheekily. I roll my eyes and replied "Cheeky brit."

"Bugger me, I almost forgot!" Jess says suddenly, as she skips behind the till, I stared confused, noticing back, a few customers arriving to be served. She soon then arrived, "Thanks for lending me you backpack dralin'," Jess says as she hands over my dark brown back pack, I beam as I swung it on my back. "Heh, nearly forgot about it, Thanks Jess."

Jess winked at me, soon she was greated by a very annoyed business man "Excuse me, can I be served now?"

I cringed as Jess gave her customer a glare; I know she was also tempted to throw him the finger as well…

Holding onto the milk, I gave a small salute to Jess and she returns, saying a quick goodbye and I was off again. Remembering that Darren wanted those Cinnabons…

Outside, the traffic was packed as usual, for New York it was an impressive traffic jam. people stopped, looking above at the big screen. I stare confusingly at it. The news reporting, 'Clusters Hit Earth' I gulp, more images emerged happening all over America.

I gasp as a sudden headache attacks me, the pain felt searing, almost making a noise, travelling to my ears. It soon fades away as I raise my head, I gasp again, feeling another kick, and I shake it off. Wanting to get back home…

Soon a crowd of people stopped: starring at the news, reporting an incoming sighting. Hearing the people talking among themselves:

'Hey, does that look like it's heading for New York?' I hear a woman saying, showing worry in her voice.

A man next to her, putting his arm around her showing comfort, "Don't worry, I'm sure the news or the president will let us know if it does and gives us time to escape."

I began to wonder, I continue to walk, I didn't want to see this or hear this the moment I got better… well, it's not like the world is going to-

And with that as I looked at the sky, red fire emerged and piercing through the clouds, crashing down onto the streets, I gasp "Oh you gotta be **fucking** kidding me!"

This was like some sort of a bad plot point in a movie, something you read, you know you don't want to happen or never dreamed t would. Yeah, it was and was heading down towards us. As the meteor approached, I dashed far away from the deadly fireball, the people began to notice, panic rises and everyone began to run, soon the meteor crashed, sending the aftershock, making me fly forward, Dust and sulfer hit my nose, as it covered me, shutting my eyes and hopefully I didn't break a bone, rolling sideways and hitting the ground, I wheezed as I slowly got up, noticing the giant hole in the ground. Around me I noticed sirens blazed the streets, cars toppled each other, bloodstains, the people getting injured or crushed, I shaked uncontrollably, I laughed weakly as I was able to save the milk in my hand. I wince, as I felt a bruise emerging at my sides or a possible broken rib. I swore under my breath, people around me began to get up, going over to the crator, I gulped, I watched dumbstruck as people begun to investigate it, peeping in the hole or trying to get inside. Pushing their way to see what they just witness, my stomach was in knots, I back myself away, I watched way to many sci-fi movies, just to know what was going to come out of that hole, I thought I was being paranoid or silly, bit I wasn't, the crator shook, as ash and gravel began to move, leaving the figures that emerge made my mouth dropped, stunned. An ugly ogre like creature and a winged man facing each other, only noticing that the winged man had been impaled with a giant sword, gasping a twitching from the sword, the ogre brutally pulled out his weapon, making the winged man drop and dying, I watched in horror and muttered "Angels… and Demons?"

But the demon ogre, took notice of us smaller, weaker prey and roar viciously, swinging it's rock like fists after us. I screamed as I ran for it, not looking back, noticing others were doing the same, hearing the metal being tear, hissing sounds, lizard/dog like hell spawn begun emerging, chasing after us, licking their mouths, as drool fell from their fangs. I began to weep, as the thought of dying terrified me to the bone. Already, people were take by the lizard/dog hell spawns, their bodies toppling over their prey, sinking their fangs into them, becoming lifeless and limp, hopelessly watching them feast on the small body, knowing that we were nothing more than a mere snack for their appetite. Some people headed inside cars for safety, noticing a group, heading for inside a bus, I dodged it and kept going, keeping running. But my tracks stopped as another meteor crashed just in front of me, making me fall backwards, as people pushed past me, trample me, escaping the demon behind them, wheezing I got up, slowly looking a the figure before me. I gasped as another figure emerged from the ground, fearing another demon ogre or whatever the hell that was appearing from the ground. The smoke cleared away, my eyes squint at the figure was… a man (can't be human…), a red hooded cloak showed, he was ridiculously tall muscular, and damn did he look mean! His body was covered in stone like armour, wielding a gigantic sword; his hair and eyes were white as snow. I stand there shaking, fearing, paralysed with the knowing of my own end. Worse, I was terrified, knowing Darren could be immortal danger and I-

The roar of the demon ogre came charging through me in the middle, I screamed as I try to run, the large man jumped over me, swinging his blade, slicing through the demon ogre's neck like butter. I stared, shaking, the man swished his blade, wiping the blood from his blade in one clean stoke.

"It is not safe here small human, find safety in other grounds or perish." The man says in a deep calming voice (sexy too!)

I nod, as his hooded face looks at me, I shake my head and shouted "I dunno who you are, but… THANK YOU!" As I ran off somewhere safe, the now smaller demons gave chase to the man, jumping over high broken streets, climbing over cars, my surroundings were destroyed, I knew New York, I've lived here my entire life, so how the hell did I feel lost? Panic had stricken me, I have no idea where to turn or where to go, and everything is shrouded in smoke, blood and newly corpses. My legs became weak, and I was out of breath. I just showed how out of shape I was…

"Tired are we?" A voice appeared, making me jump out of my skin, I screamed as I faced the stranger. He was dressed very smartly, in a pristine white suit with a red tie, he wore a long black trench coat and black sunglasses, and he was pale and had dark clean haircut and a goatee. I stared at him stunned, he was too calm and how the heck did his white suit didn't get a speck of dirt on it?

"Well buddy, I don't know how can you not noticed, but um," I wheezed as I stood up straight "There are demons and angels roaming around killing everything in sight!" I shouted frustrated.

Come to think about it, theses streets were too quite, destroyed, but no sign of the demons or angels, even though they were rampaging not too long ago.

The man in the suit only laughed "Quite right! So, we should find you a safe place to hide, hm?' he says smoothly, I wasn't sure why, but I didn't like him, something screamed in my head, this man is eerie and… dark.

"Is there even a place?" I barked "who are you?'

"Yes, we really need to get somewhere safe…" he said, ignoring my question. "Maybe 'where' is important and the next question is _'when'_"

I stepped back, the creepy factor just went up high in my head, I gulped, "You know what, thanks for the offer, but I'm going to find my boyfriend now and-"

My wrist was suddenly grabbed and pulled to the creepy man's side; his other hand grabbed my chin, holding me in place.

"Sorry pet, but I'm doing this because I care." He says calm, I stutter, barking hateful words at him, shouting at him to let me go, he breathes in and opens his mouth, I stare shocked as inside his mouth was filled with long white fangs, black smoke came out, forging a black cloud, travelling towards me, travelling up my nostrils and small amounts of smoke go in my eyelids, I choke and sputter as more smoke goes in my mouth and down my throat. I choke, sputter, cry, as the dark smoke continues to travel inside my body. I could feel my vision blurring, my eyes rolling at the back of my head, the smoke felt like nails travelling inside me, crawling in my skin. My limbs becoming numb, consciousness was going, my eyes flutter as I see the man in the white suit began to hoist me up, his mouth now closing, he grins, watching as a horde of demons, backing away from him, another man in my blurry vision, with angel wings, he approaches the man in the white suit, I'm trying to hold on, but I watch as the man in the white suit starring at me, I can't see the angel man (could be a woman… I am just guessing), the angel is nodding.

"_Sleep Holly, you will be freed by Death soon…" _the man in the white suit said, a tear left my eye and soon the world around me became black, my last thoughts were…

'_**Sorry Darren…**_'

/

_Caw…!_

My eyes snapped open, I coughed violently starring above me, my body shook, I snapped my head vigorously as I saw my surroundings. I was trapped in a blue crystal coffin.

Tears began to rise, my heart raced, panic was emerging and clenched my fists to bang on my tomb. Repeatedly smashing the tomb until my knuckles were sore, I cried more out of panic and fear.

I sopped, breathing, heaving hard.

_Caw!_

I look around and noticed a shadow above me "Hey! Bird! Do something useful for me and get me out of here!" I know. Stupid thing to ask of a crow. But fuck it, I had no idea where I was, worse, I feared the man in the white suit might return any second now. I want to escape.

Suddenly, a small tap knocked on the crystal prison, "I see you are finally awake." An old and wise voice said.

I tense "Please let me out!" I begged, the shadow of the figure above me vanished.

"Hold on, this is a difficult spell to break. Try not to move so much."

I sighed with relief, the man sounded nice he-

Wait.

Did he say… 'Spell'? As in…. magic?

Rolling my eyes and giving myself a face palm, the coffin then shook, as the blue cover began to disintegrate, tensing my body to straighten myself, watching the last parts of the prison to vanish, I jumped to my feet, only realising I have been released into a very harsh and cold world around me.

"Oh my god, it's freezing!" I shivered, clutching my arms, huddling myself as my knees buckled. I stare at the one that released me, a very old man, his face was like a map of wrinkles, dark circles sunk where his eye sockets were and has tiny eyes, wearing a dark robe, a large amount of crow feathers draped around his neck, from his wrists he wore shackles, chains holding a book by his side, a lantern and an orb, a bright green amulet hanging close to him and swooping down, landing on his shoulder was a crow.

"It is true… you really are… a _human,_…" the old man gasped as he stared at me some more.

I stared back, teeth chattering, 'Of course I'm human," I laughed weakly "Thanks for freeing me, but you couldn't by any chance have anything warmer to wear do you?" I asked, the old man stared at me noticing I was only wearing a tank top; he sniffs and walks away slowly. "Where am I? How did I get here? And did you see a creepy man in a white suit? Is this place not too far away from New York? Oh and-"

The old man shrieks, facing me looking irritated "You ask too many questions for one whom is not ready to hear the answers!" pointing a long bony finger at me. I flinch, feeling scared from the sudden rage from the old man.

"Come along human, I have something here for you to wear." The old man said calmly, I followed the old man, looking around the icy veil of the world, the ice halls towered over me, as my breath became hoarse, the cold felt like it was numbing me, soon the old man came across a room, he stops and pulls something from a wrapped package and throws it too me. I stare at a cream and black laced thick, wool cardigan, I stared at it and quickly put it one. I blinked, as if the cold had vanished, heat was returning I gasped as I looked at the material on the cardigan, it shimmered, between it wool like sewing, it seemed to glow in a golden light very slightly.

"There is a magical barrier on what you are wearing small human, it will protect you from whatever weather or a attack may come across you."

"O….kay." I nodded, not believing the old man at all. "Hey, my name is Holly, not human by the way." I noted starring at him, studying him.

He shrugs "What ever suits you human Holly." Rolling my eyes, I perked "So what is your name?"

"I have many," he says as he leaves, I began to follow him, we entered an open area, where the wind whistled, blizzard patterns showed through the wind, but I didn't feel a damn thing….

"Some call me The Master Of Secrets, Keeper of Secrets, but I am always known as CrowFather." He says as he walks up some stairs and sits on an icy throne, behind him, glowing by the blue light of the icy realm, were carved stones with blue incantations or writings, hovering, twisting and turning. It was something I stared at awe.

"Well, CrowFather… can you please answer my questions, I really need to go back home!" I begged him.

He stares at me, his bony hands clutching his skull, shakes, I see him muttering, I follow up the stairs to see if he was alright. Walking up cautiously. "CrowFather?"

"You poor child…" I hear him whisper, I stood beside him, sitting on his throne, looking up at me, starring at me pitifully. "Your realm is… no more…."

My body shook, my heart sinking by his words. "What are you…- what do you mean by that?" my voice shaking.

Suddenly a flock of crows emerged from the sky, one swooping down cawing in CrowFather's ear, he flinches and takes my wrist.

"Hide near child, for 'he' whom comes!" he scrreches loudly.

"Who?" I gasped. Crowfather, throws me to next pillar to hide, forcing me sit lowering myself as he hobbles backs to hi throne, holding his head again, looking in pain.

"No… so many noise… why now!" I hear him bark.

"Who is coming CrowFather!" I pleaded, starring at him. Thinking about the man in the white suit. The teeth… rage soon boiled inside me.

As he sits on his throne, shaking his head as he faces me, he only muttered "Kinslayer… Executioner…"

The wind halts, soon the icy realm becomes quiet, I sit, my ears perked, readying myself what he says.

'_**Death."**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Human and Death part 1

My body quivered and shake rapidly, it wasn't the cold that was making me this way: the old buzzard just told me death was coming.

What

The

Fuck.

"Um, you mean _**THE **_Death? Skeleton man with the black cloak and the huge scythe, Death?" I stutter, still squatting behind the pillar as I was instructed.

Crowfather nods his head; his eyes close, flicking his wrist, sending a crow past the veil of towers of the icy world.

"We.." he starts as he faces me "I might have enough time: but if you must hear these words," he coughs and shakes his head, wincing as pain, suddenly grabbing his head. Digging his fingers into his skull, muttering in pain.

I rushed to his side, "Crowfather, you don't look so good, isn't there-"

He cuts me off, shushing me, he wheezes and straightens himself, composing himself. The old buzzard has a lot more pride than I had thought.

"Do not concern yourself: Please. Listen to my words; you must know the truth before…" he screeched again, clutching his head. "Before _**he **_comes…"

"What do you mean?" I ask, "What is so important, does this has something to do with New York?" I questioned.

"Yes… to the name of your realm and the many on Earth… I will tell you as much as I can, most from the beginning…"

Sitting down next to his throne, my ears perked, he breathes in and out.

"There can be no life without Order. Good, Evil… darkness, light-there must be Balance in the Universe."

Nodding along, I had a feeling it was going to be a long story.

"Such is the decree of the Charred Council-"

"The who?" I interrupted. Crowfather frowned, I sucked in my lips, and whispered 'sorry' before Crowfather began to speak again. "An ancient body charged by the Creator to preserve the very fabric of existence."

"The Creator?" I asked. "Do you mean God?" I asked, he frowned at me again, he nods and replies, "In human language, the Creator is the same being you look up to your name 'God', then yes, just as the same as the Lord of Darkness, Satan, both of them do exist, more than your ponderingness of religion and belief. "

"Wow!" I sputtered. "That's very interesting, but what does this has to do with Earth?"

Crowfather shakes his head; "I will be brief, and more so it will be painful." He looks at me "Your world is no more, you were there when the apocalypse has fallen, mankind extinct-apart from you that is my dear."

"YOU'RE LYING!" I roared. "What proof do you have? I-I rather see it with my own eyes!" I stand angrily and my mind racing in shock of what I just heard. Why would he say this? I don't think he has a reason to lie to me? Does he?

"You think I lie human child? I do not. I speak truth, for which the Destroyer was born from the apocalypse of the Kingdom of Man!" He then waves his hand, black spoke emerged, widening and revealing an image. "No…" I gasped as the image of New York, Lady Liberty was destroyed, buried in ruin, beyond was rubble and sand, it echoed emptiness. Tears rise up to my eyelids, I coughed and sputtered in shock, my body shakes, as I fell again to the floor.

Crowfather sighs exhausted, "Even now, Earth smoulders in ruin, fallen to the Demon lords, and the Destroyer carves a new kingdom amongst mighty Chosen. Some sat the Horsemen War triggered the apocalypse…."

My ears perked as I listened, I was in shock and couldn't say anything, all I could do was listen now. "…That he rode to Earth, unbidden, and doomed all of Mankind."

_**War**_… huh…

The crow that Crowfather sent, came back, flapping its wing madly and cawing crazy. Crowfather's eyes lit up, grabbing my arm again and forcing me to the pillar to hide again.

"So he comes… at last… quiet voices!" he gasps as he sits back done to his throne. I watch in silence, my mind numb from what I saw.

Loud footsteps enter the hall echoing the space; I turn my head slightly, peering over to the legendary Death himself, closer and closer he came as I can hear Crowfather saying, as he clutched his head again "Voices…always voices… torment without end."

I witness before my eyes of the pale man known as Death, he… looked a lot like the figurines you find for Death Metal inspirations, his long black hair, skull mask, bare chest and covered in muscles, noticing also two scythes hanging on his hips.

"Keeper of Secrets, I need your help." His voice was deep and dark; he approached Crowfather coming closer as soon as the old man noticed him. Death stood on the step as Crowfather looked onto him angrily.

"I helped you once, Horseman. Look at me now!" the old man says bitterly as the amulet glows brighter, I gulped as I turn my gaze again to Death and back to Crowfather. "How I curse that day. How I curse you." Crowfather said icily as he points a bony finger at Death.

As if I notice a glint of smirk behind Death's skull mask, his voice rippled, he waved his finger, "Careful, Crowfather I'm not here to put you out of your misery." Death said mockingly, his hand resting on his scythe, "Not yet."

"I know why you've come." Crowfather began, beginning to turn me away, he see him glancing at me, perking my ears, shuffling lightly back to keep myself out of sight. "Your brother, the one called **War. **He's been imprisoned by the Charred Council and awaits their judgment." I see what the old buzzard was doing, he wants me to listen to this conversation, he wants' me to know the truth. My blood was boiling; I wanted to reveal myself, screaming and shouting, to demand the life of War! My anger spewed, clenching my jaw tightly together, my fingertips went white as I gripped the pillar hard "For dooming the Earth. For mankind's extinction. Why should I care about your brother's fate?" Crowfather says, turning his back on Death. Nodding his head at me, signalling me to stay.

"Because you know the truth." Death says, I shuffled forward slightly, noticing Crowfather's reaction. "Your secrets can save him."

Crowfather laughs mockingly, "The Council will condemn War." Crowfather faces Death again, as the pale man steps forward onto the steps, heading towards Crowfather, I quickly shuffle back, but I could still see what was going on. "Strip him of his power, let him rot in oblivion… to hide the truth! My secrets cannot prove his innocence, Horseman."

"No… but the can help me to erase the crime."

'_Whoa…' _I think to myself, Crowfather and I shared the same look: baffled.

"Bring Mankind back from extinction? Madness!" the old man exasperates, Death comes closer again. "If it's madness," Death begins to laugh sarcastically "then who better to show me the way?"

I stifled my giggles and continued to watch, I notice Death looking around suspiciously. I breathe in, holding my breath. Until Death shrugged and ignored it whatever he heard. Crowfather steps back, his hand glowed, as black smoke emerged again, creating another image. "Should a way exist…" A image of a vast land, a tall tree stands in the far distance.

"The Tree of life…" Death said, he stared at the image, walking towards it, I held my breath, but Crowfather, twist his wrist and closed his hand and the image disappeared.

"Let me pass." Death says as he faces Crowfather, face to face. "Not yet! That which you gave me…" the old man screeches, before calming himself, he pulls out the green amulet "You will take it back."

Death starring at Crowfather, I began to notice the pale horseman now, as his eyes were the colour of orange, noticing he was glaring at the old man.

"In exchange for it's secrets, you agreed to keep the Amulet."

"No…" Crowfather gasped as he grabs his skull with a free hand, beating it ruthlessly "the voices, they curse and threaten without end. They cry to return!" The old man scrrecjes again, forcing the Amulet forward towards Death, it glowed menacingly, casting the green colour and shadows off Crowfather's face. "You must destroy it!"

Death stares at the Amulet, before his head fell pitifully. "I…cannot."

"_Oh boy…" _I think to myself, Crowfather is not taking this so well, he walks a little, starring at the angered and bewildered face of the old man.

"You annihilated their flesh, why do you guard their souls?" Crowfather asked, I also listened in, knowing the answer.

But Death wasn't going to reveal all his skeletons just yet, he steps forward again as pulls out his weapons, his scythes unsheathed and said threatening "Open the portal."

Crowfather shakes his head, my eyes widening, biting my lip. "You will not pass while I live…"

"So be it." As that said, Death charged forward to strike, but Crowfather flicked his wrist, creating a ball of black energy. Powerful enough to send the horseman flying backwards in the air, put he saved himself from a harsh land as he digged his scythes into the ground, carving for a safe landing. Death's angry growl echoed the hall, I rise from where I was squatting, Crowfather notices "Don't you dare human! Stay there!" he growls. Facing Death again, he raises the Amulet high and asked:

"Here your brethren are trapped in eternal torment. Do you wish to join them?' Crowfather asked, tucking the Amulet away. "And what of War? Would you kill your brother to save your precious balance?"

"He is innocent!" Death barked back.

Cowfather rised into the air. He stared down at Death, "Are you so _certain?" _And after, his body dispersed into black energy and smoke, crows fly out, the noise vanishing along with him. I stand up… walking slowly, worried about the old man, able to stretch my legs again.

Soon loud, thunderous footsteps, I was able to rush down to hide near the throne, Death facing away from the throne, my heart beating so fast. Out from the entrance, walking towards Death. I gasped. Recognizing… that man.

"No way…" I shuddered.

Death posed and readied his blades, a red cloaked man, with lots of heavy armour, "that's… War?" I squeaked, the image of the tall man saving me from the destruction of New York was standing right there.

I watched dumb stucked as the two cross fires with one and another, War was much more heavier, but had stronger attacks with his broad sword. Death was agile, moving more quickly then his brother. I gulped as the two clashed swords, Death slcing through War like paper, back and forth, War smashed the end of his sword against Death's ribcage and sending him flying, crashing onto the icy floor. I wince as I watched, Death get's up quickly and darts forward again. The two brother's clash again, War swung forward as Death tries to push back with his scythe. Death catches his opponent off guard, slicing through his torso and flipping in the air, but War landed on the ground, charging at one another again, Death chargers, War doing the same.

Holding my breath as the tense battle was coming to an end. The two brothers, ready to give one final blow, readying their weapons. I watched as they swung their weapons, close to another, I straed as took his blade from his brothers body as War fell back to the ground. Starring gobsmacked.

The body began to disperse in black energy, Death was not fighting War, but Crowfather…

"CROWFATHER!" I cried out, running out, couldn't care less what was going to happen to me. Death's head spins, his orange eyes widened. He stares at me as I continued to run to the old man.

But Death notices Crowfather trying to crawl away, Death, swings his into the old man, forcing his small body to rise above him, blood spewing everyone. The Amulet snaps from his chain landing far away from him "Open the portal! Or the girl is next!" Death threatened again. Flinging his body off his scythe, making the old man collapse, I sit next to him, panicking, not sure what to do. "Do you humans….. ever… listen?" Crowfather gasped. My heart banging against my chest. "I'm sorry Crowfather…" I whimpered, Death stared at me, I looked up and barked at him "What the hell! He's dying you heartless son of a-"

"Your… human…" Deaths says in shock. He then turns his attention to Crowfather again and says "Your secrets will die with you… old fool."

"Oh no… what can I do….?" I gasped, I felt Crowfathers hand on mine, giving it a squeeze, reassuring me. "My secrets… but not your yours…" as blood escaped from his lips "Be safe… Holly…" his body than disappeared, the Amulet began to crack and glow, rising in the air, as I swore I heard Crowfather laughing, the shards of the Amulet, piecing into Death's chest, making the horseman stagger, groaning in pain and falling back into uncontiousness. Crows began to flee away, cawing…

I stare as I run towards Death, angry, gripping onto one of his scythes, loosing the only man that felt like he could give me all the answers I needed, but now were taken over a petty fight and a portal! Suddenly a large dark portal opened, sucking in anything. I drop the scythe and pick up Death by his shoulders, shaking him violently

"OI! WAKE UP YOU FUCKING MURDERER! SO I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF!" I cried out as we both disappeared and into the portal… taking us both… beginning of the adventure and travel, I would never thought I could ever dream about…

/

hnnng, finally updated and thanks so much for the reviews!


End file.
